


Keeping Your Subordinate in Check

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: In their relationship, Camilla always seems to end up on the bottom. Today, however, she's decided it's time to let Nozomi know just who's higher up on the food chain at their company.
Relationships: Camilla (Fire Emblem)/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Keeping Your Subordinate in Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nui_the_Super_Lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/gifts).



> I bet you couldn't guess who this was written for. A sequel to Caution: Top Heavy! Turn Slowly. Hope you enjoy it, bud!

Things had changed for Camilla after having sex with Nozomi in the company's warehouse. Some of it was really good, like all the sex she was now having. Nozomi was great in bed, and she always found new ways to surprise her whenever they were getting freaky together. Her pussy had never felt so satisfied before. Plus, she was actually a really interesting woman in terms of conversation. She had some weird choices of topics, but she was enthusiastic enough about all of it that she felt drawn into those topics all the same.

Some of it, however, was less than ideal. The main source of consternation she had now was the more lackadaisical nature towards work that Nozomi had. It wasn't that she was completely slacking off, leaving anything given to her undone. She was just more casual about her job now. A bit _too_ casual. Sometimes she'd walk into Nozomi's office and find her with her feet up on her desk and her eyes closed. When she would attempt to scold her for her unprofessional behavior, Nozomi would just grin and flash her tits. She seemed to not even be wearing a bra half of the time, which was completely inappropriate! It would be better if she didn't end up under Nozomi's desk every time she did that, eating out her subordinate's pussy like she'd forgotten to bring her lunch. The moral high ground was a bit too tall for her. Ugh, imagine if any of the other employees caught her in such a compromising position...

She was growing frustrated with Nozomi's attitude. Just because the two of them were having sex, she felt that she could be a brat at work. That wasn't going to be allowed to continue. She was Nozomi's _superior_ , not her subordinate. Okay, so she'd been topped fairly often in their relationship: so what? She was a switch, and she would be recognized as such. This ego inflation wasn't going to stand, and she was going to be the pin that popped Nozomi's ego. She knew just how to get it done too. If her lover's weapon was sex, then she was going to have to fight fire with fire.

It was a Friday morning when she decided to enact her plan. Truthfully, she didn't ever need to dress sexily to get Nozomi's attention. Her little horndog lover would get handsy with her if she was wearing a trash bag. However, she felt that it couldn't hurt to wear a skirt that was a bit shorter than usual, or to have a few buttons undone on her top. It meant that one could see a hint of her black bra beneath, and right away she could see that Nozomi had noticed. Her wandering eyes were not inconspicuous.

However, that didn't mean they were bound to have sex on the job. Sure, Nozomi would often touch her in ways that would get most people sent directly to human resources, but sometimes that was just her being a teasing little minx. There were always more overt signs when things were going to turn _very_ sexual. She was just going to have to make those signs appear herself. It was as simple as bending over to grab an 'accidentally' dropped piece of paper with Nozomi standing right behind her, letting her see the pair of panties the company's vice president was wearing. Or, rather, what she _wasn't_ wearing. With a sultry little wink over her shoulder, she could see the drool forming on Nozomi's lips. _'Hook, line, and sucker.'_ She sauntered into her office, sat down comfortably in her chair, and waited.

It didn't take long. "Excuse me?" Nozomi knocked on the door, and Camilla could just imagine the lustful smile on her face. It only made her own smile widen.

"Come in." She watched as Nozomi entered the room, closing the door behind before facing her with a wide smile. The top four buttons on her blouse were undone, allowing Camilla to see her purple bra: more of it than her own modest showcase. There was a small stack of papers in her hands: obviously a flimsy excuse to come see the VP. They could be used to her advantage, though. "I see you brought the papers I was asking for. Please put them in the cabinet next to the window." She opened her desk drawer, letting her fingers caress the pair of handcuffs she'd placed inside.

"You got it, boss." She gave Camilla a mock salute with the papers, which rankled her a bit. It was okay, though. The tables were about to be turned, and all she had to do was wait a few more seconds. It was enough to make her smile. As soon as Nozomi headed for the cabinet, she was up on her feet, the handcuffs dangling from her fingers. She quickly walked up behind Nozomi and placed her free hand on her hip. "Ooh, is there something _else_ you need, boss?" She drew out her syllables in her cute Kansai accent.

"Mhm." Her voice came out as a rumbling purr, right near Nozomi's earlobe. That settled her down into a calm state, lowering her guard. As fast as she could, Camilla pulled Nozomi's left arm behind her back and slapped a cuff around her wrist. Left in a moment of confusion, Nozomi couldn't fight back as her right arm was pulled back as well. The other cuff was locked around her wrist, leaving her wrists handcuffed behind her back. "Thank you for your cooperation, Non-tan."

"Eh?!" Nozomi rattled the cuffs, looking over her shoulder in shock. Apparently, after having been the one in power in their relationship all this time, she hadn't expected to be in a situation like this. It made Camilla smile so hard her cheeks hurt. "What's all this, Cammy?" Nozomi looked up at her, confusion evident in her eyes. It was even more noticeable than the lust that had been there prior.

"Oh, it's nothing, my dear. I just wanted to talk to you about something." She gently stroked Nozomi's hair, towering over her. Now she could finally use her height to her advantage again. "It's about your job performance, actually."

"My... My job performance?" She noticed the instantaneous change in Nozomi's tone. Her confidence fell flat, and her voice sounded more nervous than she'd ever heard before. "What... What about it?" She tried to smile like her usual confident self, but the nervousness showed. Camilla couldn't stop smiling.

"I've noticed that you've been slacking off lately. As if you've become the boss around here." She tiptoed her fingers up Nozomi's arms, leaning down to whisper in her ear again. "I hope you haven't forgotten just _who_ your superior is at this company."

"Of course not. You're the VP, baby." Nozomi purred, putting emphasis on her accent. It was undeniably cute, but she wasn't going to let it distract her. She was the one in control now, and she was going to exert it to the fullest extent. Reaching around Nozomi's body, she grabbed onto the sides of her shirt and tugged hard. "Aahh, Cammy!" She ripped her shirt open, two buttons popping off completely. At least she was wearing a bra today, though that wasn't going to last long.

"That's right, Non-tan. I _am_ the vice president, and I'm going to show you what that means." She grabbed Nozomi's wrist and forced her over to the window. The blinds were closed, but she grabbed the cord and pulled hard on it. That sent the blinds all the way up to the top of the sill, bathing the room in the sun's natural light. With a cheeky grin that would make Nozomi proud, she grabbed her lover's bra and pulled forward. The clasp snapped with little resistance, and her now-useless bra was tossed uncaringly over Camilla's desk.

Nozomi was shocked. They'd had plenty of sex in the workplace where they could get caught, but she had always been the one in control. Now, with her huge tits on full display to anyone who might walk past the window outside, she felt a rare emotion: embarrassment. Her cheeks were red as she stared wide-eyed out the window, thanking the Gods that there wasn't anyone out there. There was no telling when someone might drive up and see something she wasn't sure she wanted them to see, though. That seemed to excite Camilla.

"What's the matter, Non-tan? Afraid someone might see these lewd breasts of yours?" She rudely grabbed Nozomi's chest and groped her, making her moan. "You were the one who came in here ready to have sex with me, weren't you?" Nozomi didn't answer at first, so she pinched both of her nipples. "Weren't you?" She squealed and nodded hard. "Good girl. That's right... Now, let me give you exactly what you desire."

She pushed Nozomi up to the window, pressing her tits against the glass. Leaning over her lover's thick body, she could see the embarrassment written all over her face. It was a nice change of pace from her being the one in embarrassing situations. She could see why it turned Nozomi on so much: it was rather invigorating. Her panties were damp, and she was eager to do away with them. Patience was a virtue, though, and she was quite the virtuous woman.

Nozomi was breathing heavily, subtly rubbing herself up against the glass. She glanced down, seeing her breasts being squished against the window. It was probably the most embarrassing situation she'd ever found herself in, but she found that she was really aroused by it. Anybody could walk by and see her naked tits on full display. They might even take pictures. No, they certainly _would_ take pictures. She'd create a local incident when her slutty, subby self got plastered all over the internet. Her panties were so soaked they had become nearly see-through.

Camilla's own impressive mammaries were pressed against Nozomi's back, keeping her pinned to the window as she got rid of her skirt. It pooled around her ankles, allowing Camilla to see her tiny purple panties. Though she wasn't wearing a thong, she might as well have been: her panties were cut real short, sitting high and showing off no less than half of her plump asscheeks. Camilla licked her lips, delighted to see such a sight, but knowing she'd have to punish her naughty subordinate for dressing like such a tart.

She reared her hand back and let it come down hard on Nozomi's left asscheek. It might get her in trouble, considering how loud the sound of her spanking was, but she couldn't help herself. Seeing Nozomi standing there wiggling her big butt drove her desires more than the fear of getting caught. Otherwise she wouldn't have her bare tits pressed up against the glass. She would have remembered to lock her office door too. That was all inconsequential in the moment, though. None of that was more important than giving Nozomi several more hard, forceful swats on her ass. There were almost little purple hearts forming in her pupils as she watched that thick rear jiggle with each spank.

Nozomi cried out after each spank, feeling the sting of her lover's strong hands against her rump. She couldn't stop wiggling her fat ass, even though it kept getting her more harsh spankings. It hurt, and it felt so gods damn good. She couldn't speak out in that moment, but she didn't want Camilla to stop. As embarrassing as all of this was, it was such a ridiculous turn-on. Was this how Cammy felt whenever she was sucking on her nipples right outside Rin's office door?

Camilla's hand slipped beneath Nozomi's panties in the back, pulling them back before letting them snap against her skin. Nozomi let out a yelp, but lust was starting to flood into her eyes faster than the blood in her cheeks. She could see it through her reflection in the windowpane. Her breathing was getting heavier as she pulled Nozomi's panties down roughly, nearly tearing them. A hint of red was forming around where she'd spanked her girlfriend, and she found herself fixated on it. This was the kind of power she had in the company, but had been sorely missing out on in their relationship.

Now her fingers were itching to get to work. She had Nozomi naked before her, with only her open blouse giving her any sort of cover. The handcuffs kept her from being able to attempt a table turning, which was exactly how Camilla wanted it. She was going to give Nozomi _exactly_ what she deserved, until she was begging and screaming for her. Mmm, she'd better hope nobody walked outside...

In the midst of her own horniness, she had a touch of clarity. As much fun as it would be having Nozomi completely falling apart in front of her, having someone hear them - especially _Rin_ \- would be a less than stellar outcome. The sounds of spanking could be explained away. The sounds of Nozomi screaming her name? Not so much. To combat that, she bent over and wrestled Nozomi's panties off of her ankles. She had to get her skirt off first, which got tossed across the room so it wasn't in the way anymore. Then she balled up her girlfriend's tiny panties and pinched her nose with two fingers.

"Open up, Non-tan." With no other way to breathe, Nozomi obediently opened her mouth. Camilla stuffed her balled-up panties into her mouth, smiling at the gagging sounds she made against the fabric. "We can't let anyone hear how lewd you're being, right?" Nozomi nodded shakily, unable to voice the fact that someone seeing them from outside would be just as bad as them being heard. Even if she could speak, though, she couldn't say that she wasn't into it. Her soaking-wet pussy said otherwise.

With everything set up, Camilla dropped her hand in between Nozomi's legs and slid three fingers inside her slit. Nozomi moaned into her gag, her eyes wide as saucers. Camilla pressed her face against the glass, completely pinning her to the cool window as she wiggled her fingers around inside her. Though she was being gagged, her sounds came out loud and clear for Camilla. She drank in those muffled moans, her panties becoming soaked. This was _such_ a turn-on.

Her fingers moved faster, quickly fingerblasting her writhing girlfriend. Nozomi's wetness was dripping down her thick thighs, making a mess of herself before she'd even reached an orgasm. She was so wet that it was sometimes tough for Camilla to finger her properly. On occasion, she'd slip out due to how fast she was going, but her eyes would burn with determination and she'd get right back to it. There was never a reprieve for Nozomi: even when Camilla's fingers slipped out, they'd quickly get back in and start pounding her pussy.

Nozomi squealed and bucked her hips against Camilla's powerful fingers. She continuously slapped the small of her back with her handcuffs, leaving reddened marks on her skin. That wasn't the only part of her skin that was getting abused, though. Right beneath her cuffed wrists, Camilla was grabbing a good handful of her plump rump with her free hand. She squeezed it and gripped it tight enough to leave marks from her fingertips. Nozomi had such a delicious, grabbable, spankable ass that Camilla couldn't help herself.

She started to grind her crotch against Nozomi's ass, desperate for the friction her body was craving. Pleasure would come for her soon enough, but it felt impossibly far away at the moment. _'Patience, Camilla. Patience...'_ Instead of thinking about how badly she wanted to orgasm, she thought about how nice it would be when she made Nozomi cum. To have her shaking so much that she fell onto her knees, skin stained with her own shame. Those were the thoughts that spurred her on to new heights.

"You like being put in your place for once, don't you?" She murmured her dirty words into Nozomi's ear, pumping her fingers in and out with excessive force. Her hand went up, then came back down to spank her before returning to its tight grip on her flesh. "Do you understand that you are _my_ subordinate, and that you will do whatever I ask of you?"

"Mhm! Mhm!" Nozomi cried out into her panties, bucking violently against Camilla's fingers. Her body was shaking like crazy: it seemed like only Camilla's heavy breasts pinning her to the window was keeping her from total collapse. With a wiggle of her thumb, Camilla pressed it down against Nozomi's clit, then started to rub it hard. "Mmf!!! Mmfffkk!!!" Her body felt like it was on fire. Pleasure was overwhelming her, to the point where she thought she might legitimately pass out. Luckily for her own desire to feel this pleasure to the fullest, she came before that.

Her body seized up as she came, her eyes wide as she squirted her juices everywhere. They drenched Camilla's fingers and splattered on the window, leaving a noticeable residue. Once the seizing up passed, she shook like mad as she moaned her heart out into her panties. She squeezed her eyes shut, her body still being pressed up against the window. Her nipples, already so sensitive, were being driven wild when they'd rub up against the glass. Every nerve inside her body was being worked over, and Camilla's fingers were still fucking her, keeping the pleasure going.

Eventually Camilla's fingers slowed down, and her body moved away from Nozomi's. That meant there wasn't anything supporting her, and she collapsed onto her knees. Her forehead was pressed against the glass, her breaths coming out in heavy pants. That had been an incredibly intense orgasm: one of the most intense she'd ever felt. It had knocked the wind out of her, and she was slow to come back to reality.

"Look at the mess you've made, Non-tan." Camilla clicked her tongue in mock disapproval. She was still amped up from her arousal, and she wasn't ready to give Nozomi more than a moment of rest. "My window is covered in your quim. Such perverted behavior..." She grinned, running her fingers through Nozomi's hair. "Clean it up, please."

She didn't have to say how Nozomi needed to clean it up for her to know what she needed to do. It wasn't like she had the ability to use paper towels with her hands cuffed behind her back. She spit out her panties and whimpered quietly before sticking out her tongue. Pressing it against the glass, she started to lick up her juices, carefully cleaning it all up and swallowing down her taste. It tasted better knowing how wrong this was: how she was licking her cum off of an uncovered window while completely nude. It was _hot_.

Once she was finished cleaning up, Camilla grabbed her by her hair and started dragging her towards her desk. She had to force herself onto her feet to avoid getting rugburn on her ankles, which was harder than it sounded when she couldn't use her hands for help. It was no surprise when they reached Camilla's desk and she was forced back down onto her knees. She didn't even need to be told to get under the desk: she squeezed her thick self down there, darkness surrounding her. The overheard light was being somewhat obscured by the desk above her, but at least she could watch her lovely amazon of a girlfriend start to get undressed.

The desk cut Camilla off at the waist, but everything below that was all that was being removed anyway. Nozomi licked her lips as she watched Camilla's skirt slide down her long, toned legs. Her perfectly manicured bush was what greeted Nozomi next, reminding her that her superior had neglected to wear underwear that day. She sighed longingly, wishing that she could touch herself while eating Camilla out. One orgasm just wasn't enough.

Camilla sat down on her chair and rolled it towards her desk, sitting on the edge and blocking most of the remaining light. Nozomi didn't need light to know where to go, though: Camilla's arousal was so heavy, she could find it blindfolded. She scooted up on her knees, resting her chin on Camilla's thigh. Crossing the remaining distance, she stuck her tongue out and pressed it against her lover's slit. She could taste her arousal. It was oh-so sweet.

She slipped her tongue into Camilla's pussy, finding out just how wet she was. Being able to top her girlfriend must've gotten her extremely excited. Thinking about that was getting her pretty excited again too. It was reinvigorating her, enough to where she had more than enough energy to spare when it came to tonguefucking her girlfriend. 

Camilla was quiet with her moans, no doubt in order to keep their activities from being too obvious. She wasn't completely silent, however, and even when quiet, her moans were rich in texture. Hearing them enough was like having an audible orgasm, and Nozomi made sure to do her best to make those moans continue. She flicked her tongue from left to right inside Camilla's pussy, then pulled it out and ran it up and down her slit, making sure to get a few licks in on her clit for good measure.

One of Camilla's hands got under the desk to grab Nozomi's hair, making a fist in it and tugging hard. She pulled Nozomi up, pressing her nose against her crotch. Nozomi sighed and breathed in her scent before diving back in, circling her tongue around her wet walls. Her taste was seemingly permanently etched onto her tastebuds, which wasn't a bad thing. She wouldn't mind tasting Camilla for the rest of her life. 

To her surprise, she could hear the sound of Camilla typing on her keyboard. Was she doing work while she was getting eaten out?? That was... Actually, it was a bit of a turn-on. Knowing that Camilla was in such control that she felt comfortable doing her job while also getting eaten out felt strangely good. It also made her more determined to do a great-enough job that there was no way she could concentrate on anything but the tongue shove deep inside her pussy.

She put her focus on Camilla's clit, attacking it without pause. Soft moans could be heard coming from above her, but that wasn't good enough. She wanted Camilla to reach a point where she had to stop typing because she had to use a hand to muffle herself. Her moans needed to be so loud and so rich that someone might walk in and ask if she was alright. As long as they didn't look over and notice her clothes lying haphazardly across the floor.

If only she could use her fingers to aid her in that quest... Alas, they were currently preoccupied with being bound behind her back. All she had was her tongue, but she always trusted her tongue's skill in between a girl's legs. She'd never had any complaints before. So she kept up her assault, switching between flicking her tongue across Camilla's clit and wrapping her lips around it, suckling on the sensitive bean. She smiled when she heard the typing above her falter.

Her tongue swirled around Camilla's clit in lazy circles, building it up to a crescendo before she'd go crazy on it. Camilla's legs kicked out around her, and louder moans could be heard for a moment before they went silent. She giggled to herself, knowing that her girlfriend was trying to muffle herself. It wouldn't hide the truth from her, though. Even below the desk, she could see all.

She could feel Camilla tensing around her. Those beautifully thick thighs of hers were squeezing her head, and she could feel her feet kicking her sides. Her hips bucked up against her face hard, which would've sent her sprawling back against the desk if her thighs hadn't been keeping her in place. She was grabbing onto her hair and tugging harder, her moans and heavy panting coming out from behind the hand she was surely using to muffle herself.

Up above her, Camilla was having trouble concentrating. She thought it'd be amusing to do her work while Nozomi ate her out, just to show her her place. However, Nozomi was just too good at cunnilingus. She could hardly concentrate when there was so much pleasure coursing through her veins. Her hands weren't even on the keyboard anymore. Nozomi's plan had worked: she was now fully concentrated on what was happening between her legs. Her work had been completely forgotten, though that wasn't the first time that had happened.

"Non-tan..." She whispered against her palm, shutting her eyes tightly. Her hips bucked against Nozomi's face again, then her thighs squeezed her even more, keeping her firmly in place. Though she was muffling herself, her moans came out loud and clear for Nozomi to hear as she came. She let out a rich, higher-pitched whine, writhing in her seat as she coated her lover's face in her juices. God, it felt incredible...

Nozomi's eyes lit up when Camilla started to cum. She kept flicking her tongue, lapping up all the juices that her girlfriend was providing. It was such a delicious mess. Her hips kept bucking against her face, smashing her nose in. Nozomi took it in stride, though. The bottom half of her face was covered in quim, and she was beyond happy to receive such a gift. Cammy really was such a kind VP.

When Camilla finished cumming, she slumped against her chair, sighing in utter satisfaction. Her grip loosened in Nozomi's hair: now she was just stroking it gently. "Wow, Non-tan..." She moaned out quietly. Though she didn't say anything else, she didn't need to. They both knew exactly how the other felt in that moment. After they each had gotten a powerful orgasm, they could relax and bask in the wonderful afterglow.

Once Camilla recovered, she moved her chair back so Nozomi could scoot out from under the desk. Then she fished out the key to the handcuffs from her desk drawer and freed her. They shared a hug and a long, deep kiss, then they went to get dressed. However, when Nozomi went to pick up her panties, Camilla stopped her.

"I think you'd better leave those with me." Nozomi stared at her in confusion as she held out her hand. "I can't let you off _that_ easily, can I? Hand over your panties, Non-tan." Nozomi kept staring at her, wondering if she was serious. Her expression didn't falter, though, and eventually Nozomi handed over her panties with a light blush on her face. "Leave your bra here too."

"Hah? My bra too?"

"Yes. If I recall, you seemed fine with coming without a bra to work before." She kept her hand held out, refusing to move it. With an embarrassed sigh, Nozomi grabbed her bra and handed it over. With a satisfied smile, Camilla put Nozomi's undergarments into her bottom desk drawer. "There we go. Now, in the future I hope you'll remember just who is in charge at the office."

"Yes..." Nozomi hung her head, pouting a little as she stood there in her work clothes. She could feel the cool air of the office tickling her thighs, with more wetness coming down to stain them with the knowledge that she was going commando for the rest of the day.

"Hmm?" Camilla lifted Nozomi's chin up with a finger, looking into her eyes with a probing gaze. "Yes _what_ , my dear Non-tan?"

"Y- Yes _ma'am_ ," Nozomi murmured, looking more chastised than Camilla had ever seen her. She liked it a lot. Maybe _too_ much. If she didn't get Nozomi out of her office, they were liable to fuck all day. As much as she'd enjoy that, she really did have work to do, and the busty vixen in front of her was too much of a distraction in the best of times.

"Good girl." She smiled, smacking Nozomi's ass. "Now get back to work, or I'll have to tell the boss that you've been slacking today." She didn't mention that she'd have to tell on herself too, considering she had _also_ been slacking. Nozomi didn't even question it, though: she just nodded and scurried off, a quick flapping of her skirt letting Camilla see a hint of her big butt before she disappeared from the room.

Camilla hummed to herself, smiling pleasantly as she closed the door and returned to her desk. She sat down and stared at the screen, then realized her desire to actually do her work had mostly dissipated. Her pussy was still wanting, and she'd already sent Nozomi back to her desk. The thought of calling her right back in was strong, but she knew that doing so would only encourage her bad behavior. She would have to take care of this problem by herself, and just let Nozomi know before closing time what she had done in _explicit_ detail.

Standing up, her skirt hit the floor once again. She sat her bare butt down on her chair, scooted up to her desk, and begin fingering herself again. Her moans and sighs of satisfaction filled up the room as she touched herself, her skirt wrapped up around her ankles. It felt so good to touch herself when she was still so sensitive. One more orgasm should be enough to satisfy her, and then she could get right back to work. She couldn't wait to regale Nozomi with how good this felt, and maybe let her stew in that arousal for awhile. Just to make sure she knew who was the real subordinate here.

As for the subordinate in question, she was at her desk with her lower half shoved as far under the desk as they could go. With a hand underneath her skirt, she was fingering herself as furiously as she could, grumbling curses at her loving girlfriend under her breath. She would have her revenge, guaranteed.


End file.
